Ichirou Otsutsuki
Ichirou Otsutsuki is creator/founder of the Rikudou Clan, and the father of Rikudou Haikuro,Rikudou Kisuke and Rikudou Hagoromo. Background Ichirou was born to the son of the Older son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and is the Sages Great Grandson. He trained heavily in Tessenjutsu when he was a child, and wanted to perfect everything he'd tried. Unique Traits/Characteristics Ichirou was born with Yellow hair, instead of his fathers black hair. He had two flaps of hair, that always stood up like horns, giving him the nickname "Horned Beast of the War Fan". He has lining around his eyes, giving them a larger look. He wears a white robe, with black flaps and a black belt. He also has a type of scarf around his neck. Reasons for creating the Rikudou Clan The Otsutsuki Tribe was dwindling in members, many dying of age. Ichirou couldn't be the last surviving member, so resulting in the Rikudou Clan being created, after the Birth of his three sons, Haikuro,Kisuke and Hagoromo. He was happy with his achievment, basically saving the Otsutsuki Tribe. Doujutsu Ichirou was born with the Doujutsu, the Rinnegan. He started discovering its powers when he was the age of 7. He first used the Shinra Tensei after being harassed and bullied by a group of Hyuuga. They ran in fear at his power, and he thought "What was that?". After further research into it, he discovered that he possessed the Samsara Eye, Rinnegan. He practiced his doujutsu secretly every day, at a little shrine in the forest he made, called the Samsara Shrine. He used it only for meditating and utilizing Rinnegan. He began researching further into this eye at the age of 18. He began setting up a lab in the Kurai Woods, especially for studying doujutsu. He began experimenting with eyes, collecting them from enemies he killed. After Fusing the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan together, he created the God Eye, Kamigan. After transplanting the NEW eyes into himself, he was able to switch between Rinnegan and Kamigan when he wanted to use that certain eye. He also possessed The Six Paths Technique, which he passed down to his sons. Intelligence Ichirou was exceptionally smart, researching and experimenting to make sure he knew what was what, just incase he came up against an unknown foe. He would study all Kekkei Genkai, to make sure he had strategies to fight against them, usually involving Tessenjutsu. He scored perfect on almost every IQ test and quiz/quizzes he took. He experimented with eyes and DNA to create New Kekkei Genkai's. Those of the Rikudou Clan. Tessenjutsu Ichirou wielded a gunbai, which now belongs to his son, Kisuke. He could deflect almost any technique with it, including Tailed Beast Bomb and Oudama Rasengan. It's force was so almighty, it could even blow back the Tailed Beasts with its Winds Of Bravery Technique. He could break even the tallest mountain in half with the Winds Of Bravery: Blast Bomb Technique. The War Fan he used was part of his nickname "Horned Beast of the War Fan". Death and Rinne Tensei Ichirou was killed by a Member of the Natsutsuki Clan, and that was how the Natsutsuki War Era began. He was later Revived by A Rikudou who was dying on the battlefield, by his Rinne Tensei (Samsara of Heavenly Life).